A survey was made of naturally occurring and experimentally induced cardiovascular diseases in swine. Spontaneous diseases include congenital anomalies, endocardial, pericardial, myocardial and vascular lesions, lesions induced by toxins, and cardiac tumors. Experimentally induced lesions include cardiac hypertrophy and lesions induced by chemical agents, acceleration stress, hemorrhagic shock, myocardial ischemia and nutritional deficiencies.